Una lacrima per Lily
by Ida59
Summary: Uno sguardo, un fuggevole istante, in cui il dolore riconosce il dolore. E due lacrime, irrimediabilmente sole e separate.


Una lacrima per Lily

**Titolo:** Una lacrima per Lily

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 23/27 ottobre 2008

**Beta-reader:** Nykyo

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico

**Personaggi**: Piton e gli occhi di Harry

**Pairing**: Severus/Lily

**Epoca**: HP 5° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** Uno sguardo, un fuggevole istante, in cui il dolore riconosce il dolore. E due lacrime, irrimediabilmente sole e separate.

**Nota 1: **Storia scritta per la II Edizione della Mindisfida di Criticoni (.net/mini02) in onore di Halloween che in massimo 1000 parole prevedeva l'inserimento di uno dei seguenti simboli che connotano la festa (ma io ho abbondato e li ho inseriti tutti): **Caramelle – Costume – Falò – Fantasma – Zucca – Lanterna - Mela candita - Mondo sotterraneo – Scherzo – Strega.**

**La storia si è classificata al 2° posto.**

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. La trama di questa storia è invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Una lacrima per Lily

La Sala Grande scintillava di luci: le solite candele galleggianti erano state rimpiazzate da** lanterne **camuffate da **zucche**, pipistrelli e ragni che ondeggiavano sinistri sulle teste degli allievi diffondendo raggi di luce aranciata in onore della festa di Halloween.

Il professor Piton odiava le feste e, soprattutto, odiava quella particolare festa maledetta che, ogni volta, riapriva crudelmente nel suo cuore la profonda ferita che, in tutti quei lunghi anni, non si era mai chiusa né aveva più speranza che potesse rimarginarsi.

Si mosse sulla sedia, leggermente a disagio, quindi si frugò nelle tasche del severo e casto abito nero, mentre un sorriso disgustato incurvava appena le sue labbra sottili. Andava di fretta perché era in ritardo per aver dovuto sistemare l'ennesimo disastro compiuto da Paciock, quindi aveva dimenticato di svuotarsele uscendo dall'aula e ora le sentiva fastidiosamente rigonfie, piene del bottino sequestrato con l'usuale inflessibilità, tra i gemiti di delusione degli studenti, durante le ore pomeridiane di lezione. C'era di tutto: **caramelle** di ogni tipo, ossa di zucchero, teschietti di liquerizia e perfino una **mela candita**. Appena tornato nella quiete del suo studio, avrebbe fatto un bel **falò** di tutte quelle porcherie e sarebbe rimasto a osservare con gioia maligna le scintille crepitanti dello zucchero che si fondeva e del colorante rosso che, lentamente, si liquefaceva allargandosi come una pozza di sangue sul fondo del camino.

Poi, mentre il fuoco ardeva furioso, avrebbe come sempre affrontato il suo personale **fantasma**, guizzanti lingue di rosse fiamme in verdi bagliori di luce spenti ormai da troppo tempo, proprio come ogni sua speranza.

Avrebbe stretto i denti e ricacciato indietro le lacrime: non era suo diritto piangere, né recarsi sulla tomba di lei in quel doloroso anniversario.

Era rimasto intensamente assorto nei suoi pensieri, i cupi occhi neri fissi nel piatto, e il tempo era passato veloce: gli studenti stavano sciamando di corsa fuori dalla sala, eccitati all'idea di indossare i loro stupidi **costumi** per continuare la festa nelle Sale Comuni, trascorrendo ore a farsi **scherzi** idioti e divertendosi a giocare con storie di morte.

Ma lui, lui la morte ce l'aveva negli occhi e nel cuore, incisa con l'atroce fuoco del rimorso, da quella dannata notte di Halloween in cui Lily, la sua dolce e amata **strega**, si era accasciata al suolo vittima delle sue imperdonabili colpe.

Quella notte anche lui aveva smesso di vivere e aveva finito per seppellirsi in quel suo gelido e solitario **mondo sotterraneo**, lontano dalla luce che sentiva per sempre perduta e che non riteneva più di meritare.

Strinse i pugni sotto il mantello e represse un mesto sospiro: era solo colpa sua, solo sua. Compiangersi era totalmente inutile: l'unica cosa ragionevole da fare era tenere fede alla promessa fatta a Silente e continuare a proteggere il figlio che non era suo.

Sulla Sala Grande era finalmente sceso un quieto silenzio, indice che tutti se n'erano andati ed era rimasto solo.

Era abituato alla solitudine, quasi affezionato: era stata la sua sola compagna negli ultimi quattordici anni.

Si versò ancora del vino elfico, pur sapendo che non sarebbe stato in quella trasparente coppa che avrebbe trovato il tanto sospirato oblio dalle sue sofferenze. Con sadica crudeltà verso se stesso alzò il bicchiere per brindare alla propria sconfitta e sollevò lo sguardo vacuo di fronte a sé nella grande sala vuota: Halloween era per tutti la ricorrenza di una festa divertente e dissacrante, ma per lui significava solo la morte della sua Lily, la più grave e irrimediabile tra le sue colpe.

Tutti erano felici e festeggiavano, giocando con morte e sangue che non conoscevano. Ma non lui, lui che conosceva fin troppo bene l'atroce sofferenza causata dalla morte della donna amata, ma anche il tremendo rimorso del sangue innocente versato nella follia dei suoi vent'anni.

No, lui non festeggiava: lui soffriva, solo, fra tutti.

Svuotò la coppa in un lungo sorso e guardò di nuovo davanti a sé, questa volta mettendo a fuoco, gli occhi neri profondamente tristi e velati di lacrime che non poteva piangere.

Rimase immobile, il bicchiere a mezz'aria e il respiro mozzato.

No, aveva sbagliato: lui non era il solo a soffrire.

Una lacrima brillava in verdi occhi immensamente amati, incastonati nel volto che più di ogni altro aveva ferocemente odiato.

La lacrima scese, lenta, greve di dolore, mentre i loro sguardi per un istante si incontravano: il Professore vide la composta e silenziosa pena del ragazzo trasformarsi rapida in odio bruciante, mentre il verde delle sue iridi sfumava, speranza ancora una volta perduta.

Potter si alzò di scatto e gli voltò le spalle uscendo di corsa.

Abbassò il capo e chiuse gli occhi.

Ora era rimasto veramente solo.

E lo sarebbe sempre stato.

Ma adesso era ben consapevole di non essere il solo a soffrire, nella notte di Halloween, anche se solo lui era colpevole.

Il ragazzo non sapeva nulla, neppure che era stato lui a rivelare la profezia che aveva perduto Lily, eppure lo odiava profondamente.

Aveva fatto di tutto per farsi odiare e ci era perfettamente riuscito: come avrebbe fatto, altrimenti, a sostenere lo sguardo pieno di dolore del ragazzo che non poteva essere suo figlio?

Eppure, avrebbe dato perfino la vita perché una volta, solo una volta, anche per un fugace istante, quegli occhi lo avessero guardato senza odio, dentro, riconoscendo la sua atroce pena e restituendogli, in un rapido e illusorio battito di ciglia, la sua Lily.

Tuttavia, aveva fatto di tutto per negarsi anche quella minima consolazione: non la meritava, non ne aveva diritto. Il ragazzo doveva solo odiare l'uomo che aveva causato la morte di sua madre.

Lasciò finalmente uscire quel sospiro a lungo represso e, con mano appena tremante, appoggiò la coppa vuota sul tavolo.

Qualcosa bruciava sul suo volto pallido, sfuggita da un tenebroso abisso di dolore.

Una lacrima che Harry Potter non avrebbe mai visto, ma alla quale il pianto del ragazzo aveva aperto la via, dopo tanti anni.

Anche se Harry non l'avrebbe mai saputo.

Una lacrima per Lily.

_La loro Lily_.

4


End file.
